


Forget the hearse cause I'll never die

by Lumeha



Category: Bleach
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Hiyori, Other, also, and Hiyori was perfect bc reasons, because I enjoy that and I wanted to try writing an agender character, well Kisuke isn't really that present but he's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/pseuds/Lumeha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : "I thought you were dead"<br/>Akon sometimes goes to meet Kisuke and deliver some goods from the 12th. Until now, he hasn't met with any of the Vizards, and doesn't know they are alive. It's probably just a very, very stupid error that he meets with Hiyori, that one time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ... Yes. The title in a line from Back in Black by AC/DC. I thought it was fitting, considering who is the narrator.
> 
> Also. Agender Hiyori. That is a thing. And that is a thing I really, really enjoy. I kind of struggled writing them, but that was a very enjoyable struggle. You don't know how jealous I am of the gender neutral possibilities of English.

Urahara forgot to tell them that today was delivery day from the 12th division. Too much to think, too much to work on, or a strange, strange plan that only he could think off, as if it was not dangerous and stupid to let anyone know about one of the Vizard’s existence. Hiyori’s not sure what was going on in his brain.

If anything is going on in his brain.

And now, the guy is standing in front of them, a cigarette stuck between his lips. He’s different, now. Taller. Horns on his forehead. A scent of chemicals, tobacco and coffee floats in the air around him. But some things didn’t change, like the lack of eyebrows and the terrible haircut.

“I thought you were dead.”

It’s flat. A simple observation. Something that could be written in the corner of a scientific report. Like they are anything but a simple note at the bottom of a report. (why would they be anything but a note, an afterthought, something so easily forgotten and left behind, murmurs the hollow voice in their mind, raspy and low, itching)

“Well, I’m fucking not. So ?”

Maybe it’s a play of the light, but they almost caught a small, small, invisible smile on his lips. Maybe he’s happy that they are not dead. (Impossible. Impossible.  _Impossible_. They are too much, too much, anger and rage and burning hot feelings wrapped around a weakness. No one can be happy. Too much, too much, too much, purrs the Hollow, a smile too wide and harsh and bloody on their face)

“Kisuke-san probably didn’t want me to know this information.”

“it’s not like he  _thinks_. Brain fried by too much stupidity.”

Again, with the almost smile. The almost something on his face. He never was very expressive, was he ? So why should they concern themself with almost and perhaps and maybe. They should kill him. Protect themself, protect the others. A low growl rises from their throat, curling around their tongue, fangs bared.

He raises a hand in front of him, slow and prudent.

“I am not stupid, I don’t plan on saying anything. Kisuke-san will have my head quicker than the words can come out of my mouth. Or you.”

“Yeah, as if you would shut up and not go directly cry it to that fucking bastard of Mayuri.”

-~-~-~-

But he leaves. Unharmed. He goes back to the 12th, holding an information that could kill them. It doesn’t matter if Kurotsuchi or the Gotei 13 is the first to know about the hybrids. The result would be the same, in the end. 

Somehow, Urahara trusts him to not say anything about the existence of their little group, with a smile and a light in his eyes, with a small compliment to the tall officer of the 12th. That doesn’t bother Hiyori as much as they thought it would.

It’s  _almost_  nice to see him every now and then. 

“Still the small angry woman you were as a vice-captain, I see.”

(There is a laugh that no one can hear but them, deep and raspy and harsh, taking pleasure in the pain of the words.)

“I am.  _not_. a woman.”

“… small angry man ?”

“ _No,_ ” they growl, fangs bared, fingers curling and nails biting into the flesh. 

“I will settle for “small angry person”, then.”

There isn’t a trace of mockery in his words. Not even confusion, the usual response for those close to them. Perhaps a little curiosity, wanting to know more, take notes, study, dissect and understand. The reflex of the scientist, that’s a thing they understand. The need to understand. (But a subject has no value, no life, no mind. A subject is just something interesting to study, to look at, to open wide and then to toss away, purrs the Hollow. And they are the perfect subject. To open and leave behind, bleeding, raw and full of rage)

“Correct me if I make a mistake. And avoid destroying my face. That would be a bit hard to explain to the division. I don’t really have the occasion to get into fights.”

“Like you ever trained to fight anyone…”

“Exploding and dissecting things in the name of science is more interesting”, he shrugs. 

They can’t hold back a small amused grunt. Akon shrugs and give them one of his cigarettes. Maybe someone can be added to the small group of people they care about. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : “It’s not what it looks like…”  
> Canon-ish setting, agender!Hiyori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up writing a small follow-up. So. Hm. Yeah. Hope you enjoy it !

Slowly, slowly, the new routine is becoming normal and familiar. Akon becomes something familiar again, rather than a disturbance, a wild card in a game for which Hiyori don’t know all the rules, except that they are in danger, that their close-knit group, their weird family of exiled and mismatched personalities is in danger. It’s a little bit reassuring, to have again the nonchalant and blasé man around. To know that they do have an ally in a place that want to kill them all.

(to know that someone who isn’t from their weird little family cares)

(even a little bit)

( _for them_ )

**~o~**

\- It’s awfully convenient, Kisuke. Fucking awfully convenient.

\- It’s not my fault ! Really. It’s absolutely _not_ my fault.

A small growl rises from Hiyori’s throat, and Urahara smiles, waves his hands, with an almost laughter on his lips. He doesn’t bother to hide it behind his fan. That would be just an invitation to get his hand whacked by a grunting Visored. Or worse. His favourite little ball of anger and strength has their own way of showing affection (sometimes, he wonders how they ended up like this. Hard and harsh and with such a difficulty to express their emotions)

\- I really, really have to leave. I have obligations !

\- The fuck you have obligations. Obligations. You can’t be serious. No of course you are not serious because you are just a goddamn stupid… !

\- So I might not have actual obligations, but Hirako-san and Otoribashi-san…

\- For fuck sake why is this my stupid damn life. Why.

Their lips curl, showing a growing exasperation, but a small light in their eyes assure Urahara that everything is going to go his way. 

\- So I leave you now, dear~

\- Fuck off. And don’t tell them hello.

\- Will remember to !

**~o~**

They don’t want to admit that they want to wait for him. That they sat on the floor, legs under the kotatsu, a mug full of hot chocolate, because it was the perfect place to wait. They could have gone anywhere. Could have been outside, searching for stray dogs to play with, idiots to fight, could have been to the gym, could have been… anywhere, really. Akon doesn’t need them to drop some boxes on the floor and leave, Kisuke be damned. 

But they do wait. 

(and in the fog, the Hollow just smile and smile and smile, all sharp fangs and delight, purring loudly. For once, just for once, the sound is… happy. Just a second voice in their mind.)

And when Akon finally (finally, the bastard) arrives, he can’t help himself and looks a bit puzzled, but quickly regain his usual neutral expression. Hiyori lets out an embarrassed grunt and gets out of under the kotatsu to help him.

- ‘s not what it looks like. Stupid Kisuke left me alone. Went to the-fuck-knows-where with his stupid ass boyfriends. Told me to wait here for you.

\- And you actually waited.

\- Yeah, so what ? What’s the big deal ?

He shrugs, a sparkle in his eyes. Lights up a cigarette, and Hiyori follows the smoke slowly rising above, itching to get out their kiseru and sit down again. Not that they would want to idly chat or… anything, really. Not that they would know how to idly chat with someone. Even if that someone is Akon.

\- Help me put this stuff in the lab. Chocolate after that. Coffee. Whatever. Going to smoke with it anyway, so pick your favourite. First put this stuff away. 

\- Is this an invitation to stay ?

They roll their eyes, and he doesn’t flinch when they hit him in the arm with their shoulder, hands too full of boxes to do anything else. 

\- Ah… If that’s how you want to tell me “yes, stay, please”, I will have to ask you if frequently trying to send your shoe in my face, when we were kids, wasn’t a way to tell me that you actually kind of like me.

Their only answer is a small grunt, before they turn their back to him to go down the stairs and into the lab. 


End file.
